Kindered Spirits
by snowzinger5
Summary: A Saint makes love to a drug dealing Soccer Mom, and they become more than adulterers. Meanwhile a discovery is made halfway across the world that could change the fate of Stillwater, forever.


Hi. You may or may not know me and I may or may not know you, but anyway, I think ill introduce myself. My name is Lance "Defcon 1" Mori, and I am a proud member of the Third Street Saints (Where those guys in purple who dominate half of Stillwater for those who don't know.)

I am a bit different than most members of my gang, I rarely drink and do drugs, I think the only time was after I had managed to tear my way through a mansion of Westside Rollers, steal that jet engine with wheels Vincent Price called a car, and manage to get to a Forgive and Forget before I became a meat and metal streak on the freeway.

I also try not to harm anyone innocent, I know that sounds wimpy but hey, I have to have some code of honor. I love my firearms, clothes and cars. I never really was much to make close friends, not since Lin was iced by Westside Rollers…

I still miss her...

Well the reason I am putting this to paper is because I felt the urge to write (The first time in 10 years) after meeting what has to be one of the most strange, partially insane, and most unlikely type of criminal in Stillwater.

Enter Leah Reese, age 39, soccer mom, "happily married" with two kids (one sixteen and the other 6.) on the outside it looks like she has the perfect suburban piece of pie. In fact, she dosen't.

Her husband was working for a big corporation, one that traded energy, you might know them as G.E.C. (Global Energy Corporation) and they tanked a few months ago… So when her husband was out looking for another job while they slowly drained their pention, she started looking into other sources of cash…

This is where I come in. You see I am driving by her house when I stop to pop an Advil for my headache when she runs up to me and knocks on my window. "Hello?" She says, that nasaly voice of hers carrying.

I give her the eye but I roll down my window anyway and I say, "Yes?" She gives me a cheeky suburban smile and says, "Hi! Are you a member of the Saints?" I think of what I'm wearing at that moment, purple cargo pants, purple track jacket, purple laced basketball shoes, hell even purple socks. I give a glance to all the purple wearing gang members around me and say, "What do you think?"

She frowns and says, "You need to work on your people skills! Anyway, I want you to help me with something." I roll my eyes and say, "What could that be? Mowing your lawn?"

She giggles and says, "No. I hear from one of my colored friends-." I slam a hand over her mouth and say, "Say that again and the odds are you will be spitting gum out of your forehead." I pull my hand away and she says, "Alright, I learned from one of my friends that there is more money to be made in this selling this new drug called Kobe than Piano lessons, I have a supply of it and want to go sell it in the city, but I am afraid to go there because, well… I'm not poor."

At that point I should rolled up my window on her hands, reversed and drove away as fast as I could, but I didn't. She ran a hand through her red hair and said, "Will you help me?" I blink at her and say, "Do you realize how insane that sounds?" She gives me a blank look, I sigh and say, "Whats in it for me?" She gives me another one of her smiles and says, "Half of what I earn sound good?"

And so were off, getting into her Soccer Mom certified white trash gas guzzler SUV and head off into the city. The plan was she would drive while I shot up anything that fired at us. She seemed oddly at peace the whole way to the first customer, another soccer Mom who looked like she lived off of Kobe.

I sit in the car and keep looking around for anything bad as she deals the drugs and runs back. We slowly make our way into the city, nothing opposing us when...

Two Westside Rollers come at us from nowhere. I whip out my K6 and ice those punks as Leah decides to get out and talk to a customer. I repeat: I am gunning down people who want her dead for dealing, bullets are flying by us and this woman still decides to leave the safety of the car.

I grab her by her collar and yank her back in to hand her my Tombstone shotgun and say, "Your nuts lady!" She simply smiles at me and says, "Call me Leah." I finally kill that little punk who was hiding behind a car door as she hops into the car and speeds away, sirens ringing in the distance.

We had two more deals and we were done. The third was one of my buddies from the college I had been kicked out of because my leech of a sister decided to steal my inheritance and cover up her crime via her mafia boyfriend.

I see him and wave to him as Leah hands him two dime bags of Kobe and runs in, those sirens getting slightly louder. She dosent seem nervous at all as she says, "If the girls at the sewing circle knew I was doing this…"

Sewing circle? I knew I was going to head over to brown baggers and buy a 40 oz after this circus was over. We finish up things with the fourth customer, a blonde haired girl who thinks she is all that and a bag of chips because Daddy gives her a credit card when…

I am suddenly staring at two cop cars coming at us like Tomahawk missiles. Leah leaps into the car and peels away as she says, "How I am going to explain this to the PTA group?" At this point I am about to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming this when two shots hit the back of the car.

I practically tear my jacket apart to find my GPS and I hurriedly plot a route to the nearest Forgive and Forget as Leah begins to shake, this woman is finally getting nervous.

I give her the GPS and said, "Go as fast you can and follow the directions!" I spray the cop cars with bullets, hoping they don't call in reinforcements before we can make it to Forgive and Forget, I see one car lose the left tire and do a flip, smashing the other car.

I cheer and Leah cheers with me, adding her voice to the one man chorus. We speed into the Forgive and Forget as another bunch of cops try to chase us, I don't know how Forgive and Forget does it, but they could stop nuclear weapons if you were the one about to get hit.

Slowly we make it back to her house, Leah's nipples poking through her shirt with her excitement as she pulls up into her driveway. I give her a smile and say, "Good job! Not bad for your first-." She lunges at me and kisses me like we just found out we are going to die in five minutes and moans wildly as she does.

At first I try to shove her away but she grabs my hands (Damn that woman had a grip on her, the question is where does she get it from.) and places them squarely on her tits, I think to myself, _this might not be so bad, _and I squeeze away and she moans like a woman possessed.

She opens her door and leads me into the house, holding my hand as she does. I was so lucky no one was watching, I think I am about to get laid and try to remember where I left the condoms in my car when she stops in the kitchen and whispers in my ear, "My husband wont be home for a few days and the kids are visiting friends until ten at night."

She bites my ear and says, "I am going to cook us dinner and then we can have sex until where numb as prosthetic limbs." I blink and say, "Alrighty…" She gives me a kiss and says, "Your welcome to watch T.V. or play my sons 360 if you like."

I zone out with Call of Duty 4 for an hour when smells start to come out of the kitchen, good ones. I take a long whiff, I smelled corn, potatoes, and roasting chicken. I smiled and thought, _aweseome! Free meal._ She sticks her head out of the kitchen and says, "Dinner is ready my little Samurai in purple armor." I chuckle at the phrase and head into her kitchen, passing through it as she pour us two glasses of wine.

We sit down and raise our glasses in a toast to success and dig in, polishing off the chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. She had already left plates for her kids so I didn't have to worry about leaving some for them.

"Whats for dessert?" I say as I kick back in the chair and sip the red wine that had a Brown Baggers label on it. She smiles and says, "Me." She gives me a wink and gets up, shaking her booty as she passes through the kitchen.

I chase her playfully up the stairs and we get to her bedroom, shedding clothes inside and hopping on the bed…

I could never tell her it was my first time, she kisses me as she slaps a condom on me and rides me like a racehorse... It must have been luck that gave the stamina to last four minutes as she moaned like a banshee and bucked and grinded like a pro. She felt so good, but I kept imagining that it was Lin on top of me, moaning my name and whispering all those things in French to me.

She feels me finish off inside the condom as I fight not to say, "Lin" and gets off me, panting as she starts to finger herself. I take her hand away and finger her as she moans and shrieks and thrusts her hips up and down.

For a 39 year old woman, she looked great. She finally has her orgasm as she gasps my name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she finishes. She pulls me in for a kiss and says, "You are a stallion! So much better than my husband!"

Can I ask what happened to husbands and wives sticking together? She cuddles up next to me, I pull her close as I close my eyes and paste Lins face over hers, pretend that its her skin I am touching and not Leah Reeses.

I force back the tears, I didn't realize how much I really did miss her until that moment, how much I handnt gotten over her death. I realized how insane it was to charge into a mansion filled with well armed individuals armed with only grenades, my K6 and a lot of adrenaline and rage.

I turn my head away from Leah to find myself looking into a standing mirror she had left by the bed, I see the bags under my eyes, the wrinkles forming, my slanted eyes that are filling with tears and I begin to cry silently, my chin quivering as I think of what I could have done to save her.

If only I had pushed myself a bit farther, maybe gunned more of those blue shirted assholes down, or maybe just shot that prick Sharp in the head before he could do anything.

If only… If only…

I fall asleep and dream of Lin, beautiful Lin, Lin dancing with me in the club, Lin cuddling up next to me in a big bed in a Vegas hotel, letting me run my hands through her hair as she smiles and presses up against me. I reach out to kiss her tired eyes, lovingly kissing the closed lids that hid her beautiful green eyes from me.

I go to kiss her lips when I realize I have something on mine, I pull away a piece of rotting flesh, her flesh. I look up to see her face decaying rapidly, flesh falling away and decaying as she roars at me with rotted cords and rips off her own arm, beating me with rotting flesh and sharp, jagged bone.

Her jaw hangs from her mouth and falls away, landing on my chest as she begins to vomit seaweed filled water all over me. I push her away as I scream and run for a door that seems to be getting farther away. It is getting farther and farther as I desperately run, screaming for help as I hear moans get closer, closer… Than I see her lunging at me with almost fleshless fingers and skull filled with jagged teeth, all aimed at my throat…

I open my eyes to see Leah shaking my shoulders, shouting my name as she does. I stop screaming as I realize its her and begin to pant, dream still fresh in my mind. She strokes my cheek gently and nuzzles my shoulder as she asks, "Are you alright." I nod and say, "Yeah."

"How did she die?"

I sigh and say, "She was drowned… by the Rollers." She tuts softly and says, "Shame… I think you might have loved her." I sit and say, "I still do." She sit up with me and says, "I wish I could say the same about my husband, who is probably blowing our pention on beer and a cheap hooker."

She pulls the cover up over her breasts and says, "I feel so stupid dragging you into this…" I grin and say, "Not your fault." I lean my big frame against the bed and say, "What time is it." Leah turns to the clock and says, "Nine thirty, you should go before my kids get back."

I dress and give her one final kiss goodbye, I slip her my cell number and say, "Call if you need me." She smiles and says, "I will." Then we hug, not with lust, but the way two friends would hug, heh. Funny, a 24 year old gang member becoming close friends with a "39" year old soccer mom, what are the odds?

"How old are you really?" She asks, "24, you, because I know 39 is the wrong number." We laugh together and she whispers her real age in my ear, and I promise to never tell anyone.

I look into her eyes and say, "Goodbye." She gives the kindest smile I ever saw and says, "Bye." I walk out to my car and turn on the ignition, seeing her sit at her window as she watches me drive away…

I did a lot of soul searching as I pulled up to a Freckle Bitches and ordered a Fist, I realized that Lin wouldn't want me to be a pussy about her death, keeping it from letting me lead a normal life, giving me nightmares that turn me into an insomniac.

I also realized that Leah was…something else, this strange and quirky and partially insane mix of Boys in the Hood and House and Garden. I finish up my meal and took in my glove compartment for some paper.

I take out a pen and begin to write this story, and I think of writing more…


End file.
